User blog:AngelOfLight666/PE Proposal: Zamasu/Goku Black
Hello there again, fellas :) how are you? The first thing that i need to clarify, is that i don't know what the hell happened with my username in this proposal, maybe a fandom glitch, this is my actual profile. Anyway, just like in Alan Yates' case, i'm going to make a proposal on Zamasu/Goku Black to have these characters approved as Pure Evil, and i know that Zamasu and Goku Black are technically different characters, but still, they are the same person from different timelines, and they even fuse at some point. https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Zamasu https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Goku_Black So, here we go!!!!! WHAT'S THE WORK Dragon Ball Super is japanese manga series and anime television series, most of it's plot is written by Dragon Ball's creator Akira Toriyama, and it's a canon sequel to Dragon Ball Z WHO IS HE?/WHAT DOES HE DO?/MORAL EVENT HORIZON Zamasu is the central antagonist during the Future Trunks Saga in Dragon Ball Super, and a major antagonist in Dragon Ball Heroes too, but since DBH's version is non-canon, let's just stick to the original. When he was still Gowasu's apprentice, he killed him, and then he used the Super Dragon Balls to change bodies with Goku, and then killing Goku and his family, not to mention that he also killed Future Bulma in front of Trunks. After that, he traveled to the future to kill that timeline's Gowasu and to recruit that timeline's Zamasu to cleanse the world from gods and mortals. The Zamasus then use the Super Dragon Balls to make Future Zamasu inmortal, then they go one year into the future to wish for the Super Dragon Balls to be destroyed so they can't undo their actions. Present Zamasu remains mostly behind the scenes, while Goku Black goes from planet to planet wiping all the mortals there, and then destroying the planets, while claiming to be Son Goku, because of this, he was named Goku Black. Future Zamasu later appears in Trunks' timeline with a green potara earring, meaning that he's a Supreme Kai, and then he tries to kill Goku, engaging in combat against hin and Trunks alongside Goku Black, they can't defeat him, and they are saved by the resistence and flee to the past. Then, they go to the present to stop Present Zamasu from killing Gowasu, which ends with Present Zamasu being erased by Beerus. Sadly, this doesn't put an end to Zamasu and Goku Black, who are still working together in the future. When Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma traveled to the future, he and Black detect their ki, and want to confront him, there, Goku Black reveals his true origins, and starts to battle the saiyans, forcing Goku, Vegeta and Bulma to retreat, while Trunks still fights against the kais. They later return, having learned the Mafuba technique to contain Zamasu. However, Goku Black distracts Goku and Vegeta with his new power, forcing Trunks to learn the technique in just a few minutes. To buy time for Trunks to practice the technique, Bulma attempts to distract Zamasu by seducing him. However, Zamasu is not amused, and quickly casts Bulma aside, almost killing her if it wasn't because Trunks stepped in. Trunks then uses the Mafuba to seal Zamasu in a pot. However, the three then realize Goku forgot the seal to place on the pot, allowing Zamasu to break free. Sensing something wrong with Zamasu's energy, Goku Black goes to see what's going wrong. After Zamasu tells him that they underestimated the true power of mortals, the two fuse into Merged''' Zamasu''', with Zamasu proclaiming himself to be the most powerful god. Fused Zamasu summons a halo and begins launching energy blasts randomly. In order to defeat Goku and Vegeta, Zamasu creates a large energy sphere and launches it at the two Saiyans. However, Goku launches it back at him, resulting in the right half of his body and face becoming horribly disfigured. As the battle goes on, Fused Zamasu's body starts to become more horribly unstable as a result of both Goku Black's mortality and Zamasu's immortality contradicting each other, as well as Zamasu's undying hatred for mortals and the contradictions of the gods. In order to defeat Fused Zamasu, Goku and Vegeta fuse into Vegito. Initially, they fight Fused Zamasu evenly, though Zamasu appears to gain the upper hand when he knocks Vegito onto the ground and charges at him with an energy blade. However, Vegito summons an energy blade of his own and impales Zamasu through his chest, informing him that he's not immortal because his body is fused with Son Goku's. Zamasu responds by telling him that by taking Goku's body, he has repurposed Goku's and the god's sins for a greater purpose. Zamasu then frees himself and inflates his body to give him more power. Though Vegito appears to gain the upper hand, the time limit on the Potara earrings Goku and Vegeta used wears off early because of the energy Vegito used, resulting in them unfusing. However, Future Trunks arrives wielding his sword, which now having an energy blade, and fights Zamasu. Eventually, using the energy gathered from the people of Earth to charge up his sword. Goku and Vegeta also give Future Trunks their energy, to provide him with the boost he needs defeat Fused Zamasu. Trunks then stabs Fused Zamasu with his massive energy sword and cuts him in half, resulting in the supposed end of both Goku Black and Zamasu. Zamasu took the opportunity to shed his body. His essence then enveloped the Earth and began assimilating the entire universe in order to become order and justice itself and kill all mortals and gods, leaving him the only life form in existence. Goku, Trunks and Vegeta attempted to stop Zamasu using a Kamehameha, Galick Gun and Final Flash respectively, but to no avail. Zamasu's faces in the sky then began firing lasers at the Earth, killing all life on the planet save for the heroes, who were protected by a dome created by the Kais and began to invade the present timeline. However, while searching for a Senzu bean, Goku came across the button Zeno Sama had given him to summon him at any time. Goku then used the button to summon the Zen-Oh of Future Trunks's universe. Goku directed Zen-Oh to Zamasu, who had rapidly overtaken the multiverse and even began to affect Goku's timeline. Zen-Oh then used his power to destroy the entire multiverse, wiping out Zamasu once and for all while Zamasu could do nothing but scream in insane horror as he is erased. STORY TYPE Although Dragon Ball Super is more childish than Dragon Ball Z, it's still a serious story. INDIVIDUALS They are technically two individuals, but like i said, thay are the same person from another timeline, and their actions are extremely similar. I also mentioned that they fuse at some point in the story. INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY Ok, they are both extremely powerful characters, but they are not omnipotent, they are not reality warpers or something like that, they rely on physical combat, and they use energy blasts and an energy sword to kill the mortals, gods or any being who defies them. CHARACTER TRAITS/MORAL AGENCY Zamasu watching how mortals kill each other and criticizing them shows that he understands good and evil, and in the anime, he accepts that his actions are evil, althought he thinks that thay are for a "greater good", and although he believes himself to be the hero of the story, that doesn't make him amoral, it's just makes him delusional. HEINOUS STANDARDS Okay, Dragon Ball in general has a very high heinous standard, with beings like Vegeta who destroyed entire planets being sympathetic, while the PE villains are beings that destroyed entire species just for fun like Super Boo, and genocidal tyrants like Frieza. Zamasu himself could be considered worse than those two, since he tried to wipe all the mortals from the universe, not to mention that he also killed the gods, which is a very serious crime in Dragon Ball's Multiverse. SCREEN TIME Most of his actions are shown on screen. REDEEMING QUALITIES?/MITIGATING FACTORS? Absolutely none, although you could think that he has good intentions, that just b.s., because actually, he's just a megalomaniacal madman who wants to take control of the universe to rebuild it at his image. NO SYMPATHY Although there are some people (mostly edgelords) who say things like "Zamasu Did Nothing Wrong!1!1!!", most of them are just trolls, and it's usually just a meme, because Zamasu is never depicted sympathetically, he's just depicted as a delusional monster who deserved to be sliced in half and erased from existence. CONCLUSION I think that is an easy keeper, what do you guys think? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals